


The Real Monsters

by AOChika, YaoiAnimeHunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hallucinations, M/M, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOChika/pseuds/AOChika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAnimeHunter/pseuds/YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: “I’ve never understood why we are afraid of monsters, demons, or ghouls, I’m not afraid of them. I’m afraid of humans, not the monster under my bed. Every unspeakable evil, every cruel detestable act in this world, was done by humans. We are the real monsters and it scares me because sometimes I’m one of them.”





	The Real Monsters

“Monsters are real and ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes they win.” - **Stephen King**

“Oh Sweetie monsters are real, they just look like people.” – **Unknown**

“I’ve never understood why we are afraid of monsters, demons, or ghouls, I’m not afraid of them. I’m afraid of humans, not the monster under my bed. Every unspeakable evil, every cruel detestable act in this world, was done by humans. We are the real monsters and it scares me because sometimes I’m one of them.” **A.O. Chika**

 

The sky was dark and the full moon hung almost ironically as Gerard took in the sight before him, flickers from the fire brushing against him, despite the distance from the burning house. Next to him was Kate, as they watched the Hales burn with a smile on their faces, their screams and pleads like melody to their ears. They would rid beacon hills and the world of these monsters.

The black smoke made it hard to breath and Gerard coughed to get rid of the dryness in his throat, but the more he coughed the thicker the smoke and the harder it was to see the screaming animals. Despite his blurring vision, he watched them pound against the mountain ash barrier, despair on their faces, despair that was slowly changing into… into what?

He blinked, and he was inside the house, fire and crumbling structures around him. He looked around in confusion but had no time to orient himself as the fire was getting closer and the Hale’s scream had stopped. Anger bubbled in his chest and he growled. The werewolves had to be put down, he couldn’t let them live, they could not escape.

There was a scream and he turned sharply to the sound of the voice, gun in hand to shoot down the animal when he saw Kate, his lovely daughter. She stumbled around, hitting the walls and half destroyed furniture, her clothes were on fire, she mouthed something but Gerard couldn’t hear her. She ran towards him and he moved backward just as fast. There was a sharp sting on his cheek and sound exploded in his ears, the abruptness forcing him to his knees.

“Help me.” She screamed, still running towards him.

Gerard tried to stand but found he could not, Kate was getting closer. He shot her in the leg and apologized, instead of screaming louder or begging for help she smiled. He blinked, and he was the one on fire. Searing pain shot through his veins as his right side was covered in flames, the heat, and the clothes melding with his skin made his scream, the fire reached his face and he tried to brush it off with his hands it but his hands were unmoving.

He rolled on the ground as the last resort to keep the fire at bay, “Kate! Chris!” he yelled for his best hunters, Kate might not be able to help but Chris had always been weak-willed, and would no doubt come to his rescue. His heart thundered in his chest at the lack of response from Chris or any of his hunters. Where were they anyway? His pulse quickened for a moment he felt as though his heart was lodged in his throat, he tried to crawl, but his body was unmoving. He wasn’t going to die here with those animals. He was an Argent, he was Gerard Argent!

He blinked and the Hales were in front of him, yet something was off. They were outside the house living him trapped in the fire. Talia Hale met his stare and chuckled, and Gerard did something he hadn’t done in decades, he screamed.

-0-

There was a sharp pain on his cheek and another and he opened his eyes realizing he had closed them, but he wasn’t sure when, his surroundings were blurry, and he tried to clear his vision by blinking. His sight still wasn’t clear, but he could make out dull grey walls, he tried to move but his limbs felt too heavy, he tried to wiggle around but he could barely move an inch. He was trapped.

His vision slowly cleared, and he bent his head to take a good look at himself. He was tied to a chair with his hands strapped around him as they would to a mental patient. Where was Kate or Chris? Where were his men?

“Ka...mhph.” He tried to scream but the sound was muffled, he bent his head to his shoulder to feel what his mouth – duct tape.

He tried to control his racing heart, what about the fire was it real? The Hales have been dead for years, of course, it wasn’t real. It felt too real to be a dream. He tilted his head to the side and wiggled in the seat to check his body for burns, he felt fine.

Someone laughed, and Gerard snapped his head in the direction of his sound, wincing internally at the sudden migraine. In front of him, several steps ahead was one of animals -one of the surviving Hales – the one who killed Kate. Chris wasn’t strong enough to avenge his sister, choosing to ally himself with the animal but Gerard would destroy them once and for all as soon as he got out of here.

Next to Hale was the Sheriff’s kid, his eyes cold like Kate’s after her third hunt. The kid wasn’t a threat, so Gerard focused on Hale.

“You certainly look comfortable.” The wild animal said with an amused smile.

Gerard schooled his features and counted mentally to calm his breathing and his heart, he wouldn’t give Hale the opportunity to see him weak. As he watched the werewolf he tried to retrace his steps.

He was hunting an Omega in Woodland California, he left his men to…? What did he leave for and how long had it been since then? What day was it?

There was laughter and Gerard focused expecting it to come from Hale, but was surprised that it was the Sheriff’s kid laughing.

“You’re probably wondering where you are. You know, I thought it would be hard to find you or knock you out, you’re such an old man. All I did was hit you with my bat and you were out like a light.”

He would show the child his place when he got out of here.

“Don’t worry you won’t be getting out of here.” The kid said. The kid walked towards him and leaned him close like he was telling him a secret and whispered “You’ve been out for almost two days, Peter and I got tired of waiting for you to wake up, so we went on a road trip. Want to guess where we are? Don’t worry we took care of your men so no one would be coming or you.”

The kid sounded almost excited, like Kate when he gave her, her mother knife on her thirteenth birthday and took her for a celebratory hunt.

“Scott might think you’ve changed but we both know you’re not, I was half afraid you’d see thought he rouse but I guess an Omega alpha was too good to pass up.”

“Now sweetheart give him some time to settle down, we have all day.”

Gerard looked ahead to see Hale walking toward him, no towards the kid, He leaned in closed and kissed the kid. Gerard looked away feeling as though he was let in on a secret no one knew.

“Stiles honey, perhaps we should tell him what we want from him.”

The kid – Stiles – looked at him and Gerard felt his hackles rise, something was off with the kid, his eyes were pitch black and the more he looked at him the harder it was to control his thoughts.

“You will confess to all your crimes, every single one of them.”

Gerard nodded against his wish. He almost missed Hale coming behind Stiles with a syringe, he tried to move but it was too late, Hale injected something into his neck and the last thing he heard before the rabid wolf attacked him was…

“Peter, I thought you were to set up the cameras.”  
“Do it yourself sweetheart.”

-0-

 

The wolf was large easily towering above him, with red eyes and spit dripping down his mouth, Gerard tries to run but he was rooted to the spot. From the corner of his eyes, he looked around – they were in the preserve.

“Peter don’t kill him yet.” The voice sounded like the sheriff’s kid. The wolf was gone, replaced by Hale in looming over him. “We need to get his confession remember, you can kill him afterward.”

Gerald yelped at the sensation of bugs crawling and biting on his skin, next to Hale, was stiles, his eyes still black like a bottomless abyss. Gerard tries to retreat tactically, but he still couldn’t move.

“You heard him, the sooner you confess the sooner this would be over.”

He was not a coward, he wouldn’t be fazed by this. Stiles drew closer and the discomfort increased, so did the migraine. This wasn’t real, he was in a grey room not in the preserve.

“Stab yourself,” Stiles said, dropping a knife on the grasses. Gerard felt his hands move for the first time, his hand reached out to the knife and he pierced his thigh his mind still not fully aware of his actions. Pain exploded n thigh.

“Stop…” he pleaded.

“Did you know there’s a drug called scopolamine that makes you lose your free will, I need to do is inject it to you and you’ll do whatever I tell you to.”

Gerard stared at Stiles, fear in his eyes and his heart running a mile a minute “What do you want?”

Stiles smiled, and shadows covered most of his features, Gerard couldn’t wait for his death. The kid was a monster, a real monster not like the Hales.

“Tell me about your hunts.”

Gerard was powerless to do anything but nod.

-0-

 “Peter…” Stiles whined, poking Peter’s sides as they laid in bed. Peter ignored him pretending to read something on his laptop. “Petie…”

“Don’t call me that,” Peter replied sounding resigned, his eyes still on his laptop but his voice fond. “What is Stiles?”

Stiles paused, unsure of how to explain the noise in his head, he could still see Gerard pleading for his life. On one hand, the basted deserved to die but planning someone death was different from actually killing him.

He half expected to wake up and realize it was all a dream, it still didn’t seem real. He had put on a front in front of Gerard, the Nogitsune helped, but he still expected to close his eyes and find himself back in the warehouse.

There were hands on his face and Stiles came face to face with Peter’s blue eyes, his face worried. He tried to laugh it off, but he couldn’t summon the energy to pretend.

His brain as working on overdrive going through the past activity, to confirm it was real and to search for details that might give them away.

“Tell me what’s in your head love,” Peter said, peppering kisses on Stiles nose, lips and neck.

“Distract me. I…” He paused trying to get the words out. How could he explain how it seemed too good to be true? Gerard had caused him nightmares, caused a right between him and Scott and now the old bastard was gone. It seemed too easy. They had spent weeks preparing for this, and now that Gerard was gone, now that they had hours of recording of his confession to every crime, every hunt he had done, both legitimate and otherwise, now that they had enough ammunition on the Hunters – it seemed too good to be true, it seemed too easy.

“I don’t know.”

Peter leaned in closer, the space between them almost nonexistent. “Come here.” Stiles needed no other command and climbed onto Peter straddling him.

Peter wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, their chest flushed against each other, he nibbled on stiles ears before trilling kisses down his chin, neck, and collarbone. Peter lifted him up and positioned him, so he was seated on Peter’s erection before grinding against him.

“Do you see what you do to me?” Peter asked, his voice low and breathless. Stiles nodded. Peter let his hand undo the button of Stiles trouser before stroking Stiles erection through his boxers.

Stiles undid Peter’s belt buckle before removing the belt and placing it on the bed next to them. Peter hummed in approval. “Take off your clothes for me baby.”

Stiles hesitated but a kiss from Peter, was all the motivation he needed, he took off his shirt slowly enjoying the look of wonder on Peter’s face, loving the attention he got from Peter. He loved that all Peter was thinking off, all Peter could focus on was him.

He stood shirtless before taking off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

“I meant everything love.”

“You’re still clothed,” Stiles said with a pout.

“Would you like me to give you a show or would you like to take it off?  
“I want a show.”

“Anything for you.” Peter took off his shirt, flexing his muscles as he did.

Stiles attention as drawn to muscular arms, arms that would be holding his against the wall as Peter fucked him.

Peter ran a finger over the rim of his pants, before taking them off, Stiles rolled his eyes, at the display because of course Peter wasn’t wearing underwear.

“I’ve not touched you yet and you’re leaking.” He said before pulling him into a tough kiss their dicks rubbing against each other.  
“Peter…” he moaned as Peter palmed his cock, before tracing a rough finger on the slit of his cock.

“So beautiful, and you’re all mine.”

Peter carried Stiles to a corner of the bed, before kneeling on the floor, he took Stiles erect cock in his hand, before stroking it slowly. He kissed the tip of stiles cock before licking the head, his hands still stroking Stiles.

Peter took Stiles deeper into his mouth before fondling his balls. Stiles gripped Peter’s hair when his teeth grazed his sensitive erection.

“Peter…”

Peter released Stiles with a wet slurp, “Count backwards from a five hundred by seven, I’ll fuck you against the wall if you get to seven without coming.”

Stiles nodded.

“I need to hear you baby.”

“Okay.”

Peter resumed his ministrations

“Four hundred and ninety-three, four hundred and eighty-six, four hundred and seventy ni..ngh Fuck Peter…” Peter’s tongue was playing with the lit

Peter paused.

“Please don’t stop, fuck Please… four hundred and seventy-two…”

-0-

They both laid on the bed panting, Stiles sprawled out on Peter as Peter ran his finger through his hair. Peter’s phone vibrated, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room.

Peter ignored it and the buzzing stopped, only to resume again after several seconds.

“Uh, you think they’ve seen the video? Stiles asked, his voice mumbled as his face was on Peter’s chest. Peter hummed and reached out to the phone, he looked at the screen and sighed. “Who’s it?”

“Derek.” Peter kissed Stiles hair before answering the call. “I hope you have a good reason to call nephew, we were quite busy.”

“What. Did. You. Do.” Derek said word punctuated with a growl.

“I’ve done a lot of things, you’d have to be more specific.”

“Hey Sourwolf,” Stiles said, the excitement in his words at odds with how exhausted he felt.

“Stiles, did you know about this?”

“I’m with Peter on this, you’re gonna be a lot more specific buddy.”

“Don’t call me buddy. I got a clip with Argent confessing. I know Peter is involved.”

Stiles sighed before replying “Does it matter?”

“He has a lot of allies, they might come after you. Peter can take care of himself, it’s you that…” Derek paused, before growling “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Aww, Sourwolf you’re worried about me…” Derek made a choked sound he before ending the call. stiles smiled at how embarrassed he must be.

Seconds later the phone vibrated with the text.

 **_From:_ ** _Derek_

 **_Message:_ ** _I’m not against it, I understand why it had to be done_

_But Gerard has a lot of allies and many of them are going to be pissed when they see the video._

Stiles typed out a reply

 **_To:_ ** _Derek_

 **_Message:_ ** _We’ll be fine Sourwolf. We knew what we were getting into._

**Author's Note:**

> My Steter Secret Santa gift to [Platypusesrneat](platypusesrneat.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Was due yesterday but I just wrote this in like 2 hrs despite having the idea for days. The original idea was centered around math kink, all I could think of was Tokyo Ghoul but with Stiles tied to the headboard of his bed, pants down, a cock ring preventing him from coming, Peter giving him head and promising to let him cum if he can count backwards from 1000 but subtracting 7, like 993, 986, 979… Alas, I'm terrible at writing smut.
> 
> Platy likes kinky fics and BAMF! Stiles, I have 0 confidence in my smut writing skills so I decided to write a BAMF! Stiles fic. I might have projected myself on him.


End file.
